


Rain

by castiel52



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Rain, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 14:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiel52/pseuds/castiel52
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dylan hates the rain. But maybe Tyler can change that.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Drabble</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> My first Hobrien fic. I just can't get this thought out of my mind because I imagine Tyler as someone playful, sweet and romantic due to all the smiles he's been showing. I pictured Dylan as someone shy but playful when he's comfortable with the people he's with.

Dylan  _hates_  the rain.

He hates it so, so much. It's always so wet and cold and uncomfortable. It stings and feels sticky sometimes. When you get soaked, it's fucking uncomfortable to move and it makes this weird, squelching sound when you walk and it makes water drip all over the floor.

But Hoechlin—no,  _Tyler_ —Tyler  _loves_  the fucking rain. And that is why Dylan is standing under the tent with his arms crossed while Tyler bathes in the rain, smiling with that soft, contented smile he has whenever he's doing something he loves, or when he's looking at  _someone_  he loves; most times it's reserved for Dylan.

Tyler has been standing there and playing occasionally for quite a while now. The casts who are with them are in their trailers, either taking a nap, rehearsing lines or redoing their make-ups as they wait for the rain to either subside or to actually stop.

"Come on, Dyl. Bathe here with me." Tyler said as he looks down to address his boyfriend, blinking away the raindrops that are flowing to his lashes, his smile remaining intact.

"No." is Dylan's short reply.

"Come on." Tyler walks slowly towards him, head tilted to one side, as the smile slowly turned into a smirk.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"For me?"

"No."

Tyler let his lower lip purse out, turning the smirk into a pout. "Please? I've always wanted to try something under the rain."

Dylan sighs, clenches his jaws and glares at his boyfriend and says, "No."

Tyler sighs, looking as if he is already admitting defeat, but, just then, his eyes light up and there's a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Dylan eyes him suspiciously as Tyler walks closer to him and says warningly as he starts to walk backwards, "Ty."

Tyler beams and quickly runs to Dylan. The younger man, unfortunately, isn't fast enough to move and suddenly finds himself wrapped in big, wet arms as Tyler lifts him up by the waist and carries him to the rain. Dylan may have grown taller than Tyler but the older man is still stronger than him.

Dylan lets out a loud, manly shriek as the raindrops hit his body. Tyler is laughing under him, grinning widely as he twirled around with Dylan still in his arms. Soon enough, Dylan is laughing as well as they continue to get wet. They are both catching their breaths as Tyler puts him down and pulls him in for a kiss. Dylan smiles widely at the touch of Tylers lips to his.

When they pull apart, they are still smiling widely to each other. "I've always wanted to kiss the one I love under the rain." Tyler says with a smile, making Dylan smile in return and pull him in for another kiss.

Dylan  _loves_  the rain.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it. :)  
> Also, I _**LOVE**_ the rain so I don't know what people who hate it feel about it. *shrugs*
> 
> I have a [Tumblr](http://castiel52.tumblr.com/) account, 'ya know. ;) *waggles eyebrows*


End file.
